


i'm an angel with a shotgun

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ANYWAY i'm so proud of the finishing result yay, Alternate Universe, Children, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry :/, Love, M/M, Rebellion, War, also belle and adam are cute i wanna see more of them, but i still love this for the plot, but oh well, cause i love keegan connor tracy, i always turn the tags into a rant, i feel like this is super repetitive, i love malvie so much, i lowkey love this fic even tho it's garbage, i'm just a sucker for reunions, i'm not a very good writer it would seem, i'm sorry for the major cliches, imagine them having their little family, no i'm not, this is so badly written it makes me wanna cry, this probably gonna be an embarrassing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: The people of the Isle of The Lost are forming a rebellion and war is knocking on Auradon's doors. Mal is unafraid of death and goes off to fight for her family and her home. Evie is scared for many reasons and becomes a bigger part of the battle than she could've possibly imagined.





	i'm an angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Evie and Mal, my queens, are the main couple here, and I would die for them. Belle and Adam, my parents, also play a bigger part, because I can't get enough of them. Go Keegan Connor Tracy!

Auradon had never looked like it did then. Black clouds hung above the kingdom like some kind of threat. It had rained for a week in a row, which, under normal circumstances, wouldn't have been an issue, but it _never_ rained in Auradon. That alone was enough to send the people on edge. The king's statement just added up to their fear of even leaving their houses. War was coming. The villains had grown tired of their rights being violated and started a rebellion. Soon it would march up to the people of Auradon and everything from that moment was in God's hands. 

King Ben, alongside his father, was preparing the royal guard for the impending battle. He hated the thought of hurting innocent people, let alone taking a human life, but the people of the Isle had given him no choice. Over the years he had rescued as many children as possible, giving them all a chance for a new start and an education. His time was up now, and there were no more kids he could aid without having the villains launch an attack. They hadn't entered the other side of the border in a while nor had they sent people through it. They feared that whoever went in didn't return. 

The first time Auradon had known it was serious was on the moment Queen Belle had shrieked in terror in the bathroom she shared with the former king. Adam had gone running in with a sword in his hands, one he had grabbed from the nearest guard, ready to protect his wife from whatever was in there with her. He had come face to face with something unexpected; Belle was alone. She had been grasping the edge of the sink so tight she feared it might break in her hands. 

"She was here," she breathed. Adam had tossed the sword on the floor without hesitation and taken Belle in his arms.

"Who was here?"

"Maleficent," Belle struggled to get the name out of her mouth, "She stared at me from the mirror and spoke to me. Said how good my crown would look on her head. They're coming, Adam. They're coming." 

Maleficent was the head of the rebellion; queen of the shadows, some even called her. All she needed was an actual crown on her head. The title of the queen of the shadows pleased her greatly, but it was not enough. She wanted to be the queen of Auradon. Under her rule the so called heroes would be brought to justice and the villains would get what they rightfully deserved. 

Mal, upon hearing that it was her mother who intended to terrorize Auradon, wanted to storm out of her house in anger and take down the witch herself. Fortunately her wife, Evie, had talked some sense into her — for the time being, at least. Evie knew exactly how temperamental Mal was and it was something that should not be taken lightly. When Mal had her mind set on something, she went above and beyond to make it happen. This was no exception.

Mal wanted to fight. To be there on the frontlines when the people of Auradon rallied to defend their home. Evie, of course, was strongly against this, but knew deep inside that Mal had already made her choice. It led them to their current situation, where Mal was leaving home. She didn't fear dying, but leaving her family in order to protect their home with no guarantee of returning terrified her right down to the bone. 

"Mal… you don't have to do this. You don't owe anyone anything." Evie said as she smoothed Mal's jacket and then let her hands rest on her chest. 

"I _want_ to do this, Evie. For myself, for our home, for you… and for the little one sleeping in our bedroom." Mal smiled. Evie's heart felt warm instantly. Her thoughts went to the little two-year-old girl sleeping in their king-sized bed; their beautiful daughter, Ellie. Mal was all for naming her Evie after her mommy, because in her opinion there would never be a name more beautiful than that, and two Evies was even better than one, but Evie had insisted on Ellie. She got her way. Ellie was their everything. Even Mal, who had never seen herself as capable of being a mother, was completely smitten. She adored Ellie with all her heart and wanted to protect her from the evils of the world. 

"You don't have to be the hero every single time. We don't live in a movie or a book, not everything is the fairytale where the hero goes to battle and returns to her loved ones with rainbows and songbirds all around. You don't have to follow that cliché, you could just stay here with us!" Evie exclaimed.

"And leave our people to perish? We're a part of Auradon now, we've been a part of it for a long time. I'm going to defend it." Mal said, feeling her magic flow through her veins.

"Then let me come with you," Evie pleaded desperately. Mal rose on her tip-toes and kissed her.

"We've been over this, E. I'm going and you're staying with our daughter." she said. Evie knew she could not bend Mal's will. Sometimes she hated how headstrong she was.

"Do you think I'm weak?" she asked quietly. Mal frowned.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm the damsel in distress in our story? That's why you won't let me come with you. Because I'm weak and I can't fight."

"No!" Mal grabbed Evie by the shoulders, "That is _not_ it. You're my strong, badass, brave wife. You could take down my mom with one touch. That's the reason why I'm not letting you come with me. Because you can take care of Ellie better than I can. I know that you won't let anything harm her."

Evie smiled sadly. Mal was right. She would endure all the pain of the world before letting her daughter get hurt in any way. She and Mal stood in silence for a moment. 

"But…" Mal then started, "Just to be safe, when I've left the house, take Ellie and go to Ben's castle. Belle is there with other mothers, children and elderly people. It's the safest place in Auradon right now." 

Evie nodded. Finally something she and Mal could wholeheartedly agree on. Mal kissed Evie again once, twice, three times before letting go. She admired her face and eyes and that glorious blue hair. Mal wanted to remember every detail of her beautiful wife in case it was the last time she'd ever see her. 

"I gotta go say bye to Ellie," Mal swallowed heavily. She had not prepared herself for a goodbye like this. Then she shook her head. It was not a goodbye, it was a 'see you later'. 

Mal entered her and Evie's bedroom, where Ellie slept safe and sound on the bed. Mal felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces at the sight of the peaceful child. She had features from both Evie and Mal (courtesy of magic), and some from the sperm donor they had chosen together. Her bluish black locks were exactly like the ones of Evie. Ellie was perfect in Mal's eyes. 

She leaned over and kissed Ellie's head gently, "I'll see you soon, bug. I love you _so_ much."

Mal hurried back to Evie in order to keep herself from bursting into tears. Evie kissed her one more time.

"I love you," she whispered, "Please come back to me."

Mal chuckled, "C'mon, I'm Mal Bertha, of course I will."

"So convincing. Mal Bertha isn't a very threatening name." 

"But it will make my mother shiver in her shoes," Mal grinned, "I love you, too." 

Lightning struck somewhere near Auradon Prep. Evie winced. Mal felt more determined than ever. She sent one more glance in Evie's direction and then left the house.

Evie took a deep breath to compose herself and then hurried upstairs to Ellie. She lifted the girl in her arms, silently apologizing for waking her from her slumber. Ellie let out a few loud cries, but Evie was quick to shush her.

"Come on baby, let's go," she said as they left the house. Mal was no longer in sight, and it made Evie's stomach twist and turn to think where she might have been. She focused on her baby again, knowing that her only goal in that moment was to get to Ben's castle. She tried to stay as hidden as possible in case there were any people with bad intentions lurking around. Luckily none of them came to pass her on her journey to the castle — she remained untouched. 

Mal's description of the castle was accurate. Belle was tending to other mothers with their children. With them were elderly folk who were unable to join the battle. They all looked equally frightened, and Evie could see that Belle was putting on a brave face. She made her way over to the former queen.

"Belle!" she exclaimed. Belle looked in her direction and her eyes filled with relief.

"Evie," she breathed and came forward, "I'm so glad you're here. Hello, little Ellie."

Ellie looked up at Belle with her large, blue eyes and tilted her head a little.

"Ellie, say hi." said Evie.

"Hi," Elle waved her hand a little. Belle's heart melted instantly and memories of Ben being just as tiny flooded her mind. Evie placed Ellie on the floor and took her hand. Just then another lightning struck somewhere outside the castle, momentarily startling everyone. Belle put a hand on her chest for a few seconds.

"I think it's starting." she said and walked to the nearest window showing the view of the courtyard. Evie followed suit. She saw numerous soldiers standing guard outside while it began pouring down rain. The barrier was glowing in a strange way and something in Evie's heart told her that it would soon crack like an eggshell. 

"Are you worried about your son and husband?" Evie asked carefully. 

"Of course. I'm terrified of losing them. Adam is the love of my life and Ben gives me purpose." Belle answered. She had an odd serenity to her.

"Then how are you so calm?" 

Belle looked down, "I'm not. I just have to play the part for my people."

Evie put a hand on her shoulder, "No one here is asking you to put on a brave face for us. It's okay. Your people are loyal and they will not judge you for showing that you're scared."

Belle let a tear slip on her cheek, "Thank you, Evie." 

Ellie tugged on Evie's skirt, "Mama? Where is mama?" 

Evie lifted Ellie back into her arms and hugged her close, "Mama will be here soon, okay? I promise she'll be here."

She looked into Belle's eyes and the look they shared said 'I hope.'. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light outside, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Evie gasped. It was just like she expected. The barrier that separated the villains and heroes of their respective stories shattered and rained on the ground like dust. It was followed by an odd silence, as if the barrier had never been there in the first place. Then a cloaked figure made its way to Auradon's side. Evie gulped. She knew exactly who it was, and from the looks of it, so did Belle. 

"Maleficent," Evie whispered. Maleficent removed her cloak and smirked wickedly. Following her were countless people from the Isle, each one there to claim a piece of the kingdom that they hoped would fall in a matter of minutes. 

"Welcome," announced Maleficent, "To this glorious event on this glorious day! Today we will get what belongs to us and I will become queen!" 

Her followers cheered and raised their weapons towards the sky as she spoke. Someone from Auradon's ranks stepped forward. Evie recognized it to be Adam.

"We don't have to fight, Maleficent! We can put this behind us. I was wrong to shelter you away from us, but maybe we can still fix this! It doesn't have to come to a battle — "

"Too little too late," growled Maleficent and sent Adam flying across the concrete with a simple wave of her hand. Belle's heart jumped into her throat.

"Begin." Maleficent said nonchalantly. Her followers ran forward with a scream of rage. Ben ran to meet them with the royal guard. Evie couldn't find Mal anywhere, partly because she was too far away and partly because there was so much going on, and she couldn't decide if she was relieved or not. She took Ellie away from the window and held her as close to her chest as she could. It was too painful to watch outside and guess whether or not your loved ones were alive.

Suddenly Belle gasped loudly and ran away from the window, towards the large castle doors, "Jay and Carlos are coming!"

Evie's heart skipped a beat, "What?"

She followed Belle, who pulled the doors open. Jay and Carlos dove inside and closed the doors again as quickly as they could. They had mud and blood covering their soaking wet clothes. Both men breathed heavily and looked up at Evie and Belle with panic-stricken eyes. Despite this, Evie had never been happier to see her best friends. 

"Guys, what's going on?" she asked.

"Maleficent — she's coming, we need to move everyone deeper into the castle! Adam's orders!" exclaimed Jay breathlessly.

Evie watched fear creep into every person in the room; she almost felt cold. She ran to glance out from the window and was faced with the truth —  Maleficent was indeed approaching the castle while fighting off dozens of Auradon guards and other volunteers. Evie's heart began to beat fast in her chest.

"We can go into the ballroom! Come on everyone!" Belle shouted, starting to lead the people from the hall and into the ballroom deeper inside the castle. It wouldn't keep Maleficent at bay for long, but the orders had come from the king, and it was their best bet for survival. Jay and Carlos took their positions in front of the doors and held their swords up. Evie frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked worriedly. 

"We have to hold her off!" Carlos said, "Go with the others, Evie!" 

"But — "

Carlos glared at her, "You have Ellie! Just go!" 

Evie could faintly hear Jay and Carlos exchange a kiss and a few loving words before she ran out of earshot and towards the ballroom. Then there was an explosion and she was thrown onto the floor. Ellie let out a loud, terrified scream. Evie's ears were ringing. The new voice in the castle sent chills down her spine.

"I'm coming for my crown, Belle!" 

Maleficent had reached the castle. Evie glanced behind her and saw a glimpse of her face. She looked furious and victorious at the same time. Evie became increasingly more conscious about the fact that she was holding her helpless little daughter in her arms. She scrambled up from the floor and continued her journey towards the ballroom that fortunately to her was close by. She felt dark magic get closer with every step she tried to take away from it, and knew Maleficent would soon be following her to find Belle. 

Evie reached the ballroom and pounded the door with her fists. Ellie was crying and holding on to her desperately. Shushing her was no use this time. She was outright terrified, but to be frank, so was Evie. Then the door opened and Evie slipped inside, running straight to Belle, who was sitting with two familiar figures. 

"Jane! Fairy Godmother!" Evie exclaimed with a high-pitched voice as she fell onto her knees next to them. She sat Ellie down on the floor and checked her for injuries. She only had a little scrape from when they fell in the hallway.

"Evie, oh my goodness! We thought — when you stayed behind we thought she got you both!" Belle said. Evie put her hand on her chest, trying to ease her beating heart. She looked into the eyes of the queen. 

"She's looking for you, Belle! She wants your crown because it's a symbol of power!" 

Belle sighed, "I know. I'm imagining that she wants what comes with the crown too, as an emblem of… her victory." 

It didn't take Evie long to realize that Belle was talking about herself. Fairy Godmother put her hand on both Evie and Belle's.

"Don't worry. Jane and I have placed strong protective charms on this room. It will take her more than just blowing up the door to get in here. And I'm sure there are plenty of soldiers keeping her busy." she said. Belle put her arms around herself.

"I hope Ben and Adam are okay." she said quietly. Ellie leaned into Evie and let out a small cry.

"I miss mama. I wanna see her, mommy!" 

Evie fought back tears, "You will see her soon, baby, didn't I promise you?" 

She was at a point where she didn't know if she could keep her promise. She hadn't seen Mal since she left their house, determination gleaming in her eyes. Evie hoped with all her heart that Mal's eyes still bore that same determination, because it was the thing that would bring her back to her. She knew Mal was strong, but wondered if Maleficent was even stronger. 

Evie looked around the room until she settled her eyes on Jane, who sat next to her with her arms folded neatly on her lap. She looked weary and small and seemed to be in her thoughts. She was spinning a ring on her finger.

"Are you thinking about Lonnie?" Evie asked, referring to Jane's fiancée. Jane looked up at her.

"Yeah. I'm scared to death that I'll never see her again. She wouldn't even let me go with her." 

Evie took her hand and squeezed it supportively, "Mal wouldn't let me go either. But I believe I'll see her again, and Lonnie will be right there with her."

Jane smiled more genuinely now. She looked longingly at Ellie.

"You know… Lonnie and I have been talking about starting the process of having one of our own kids soon."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Evie exclaimed. 

"Thanks," Jane grinned at the thought, "I'm excited for us to be parents. That is, if we ever make it through this alive."

Evie's smile dropped. Her and Jane's joy was short-lived. There was a heavy knock on the door. 

Then a second knock. Evie pulled Ellie closer and Fairy Godmother raised her wand. 

Finally a third knock, followed by eerie silence. 

The doors of the ballroom were slammed open. Multiple people shrieked in terror and moved away from them, for there stood Maleficent in all her glory and cold beauty. If she was there it meant that she had gotten through Jay and Carlos and Evie dreaded to imagine their fate. A thin, yellow barrier covered the entrance to the ballroom even without the doors and Evie recognized it to be Jane and her mother's protective magic. Maleficent tapped it with her hand. 

"Forget it, Maleficent! You have no right or power to enter this room," Belle said as she stood up, showing an immense amount of courage. Maleficent smiled at the sight of the queen. 

"Queen Belle, how generous of you to finally show yourself to me," she hissed, "Let me take a closer look."

Fairy Godmother and Jane's magic was undone in the blink of an eye and Belle was frozen in her place, unable to move. Evie gasped. She wanted to help Belle, but what could she do without her magic mirror? It was locked away in the museum and rightfully so. 

Many of the people in the room tried to quietly plead Maleficent to release the queen. She acted like they weren't even present and only focused on Belle, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Maleficent reached to place a long, thin finger on her face. Evie winced. 

"Imagine what kind of turn the battle will take when I emerge from the front door, carrying the queen's body in my arms, tsk tsk… Pretty boy King Ben will bow down to me when he sees his darling mother's lifeless body and victory will be mine." Maleficent whispered. She raised her staff above her head to finish the struggling queen, but didn't get very far. Something knocked her forward onto the hard marble floor. She fell with a cry of surprise and her magic on Belle vanished. Belle collapsed on the floor next to her. Evie's jaw dropped as Adam stood up from where he had knocked down Maleficent.

"You lay a hand on my wife again and I'll cut it off," he growled before charging again, Maleficent and the former king were now entangled in a battle unlike anything the kingdom had ever seen. Even Adam's other fight with Gaston and Ariel and Eric's struggles against Ursula were left in the shadow. 

While the two of them were busy with their battle of life and death, Fairy Godmother began ushering the others into the very back of the ballroom. There was more than one way to exit the room, and Fairy Godmother happened to know all of them. Evie was carrying Ellie towards the back exit when suddenly there was a clattering sound. Adam's sword went flying across the room and he stumbled on the ground, struggling to get up again. Maleficent towered over the still unconscious Belle.

"Finally!" 

She reached for Belle.

"Stop!" yelled Evie. Maleficent's head snapped in her direction. Her eyes burned with hatred; something that said that interrupting her was not the wisest choice. 

" _You_ ," Maleficent growled, "You miserable excuse for a girl! Do you want to be next? Do you — " 

She stopped speaking abruptly. Her eyes went from Evie's face to the girl she was carrying in her arms. Evie tried to wrap herself all around Ellie and hide her away, but it was too late. Ellie disappeared like into thin air and reappeared in Maleficent's arms. Evie ran towards her immediately. 

"Let her go!" she screamed, "Give me back my daughter!" 

Maleficent tapped her chin with her index finger, "Let me think about that… no! I'm going to keep her, my little granddaughter, as punishment to you for coming between me and my crown." 

Terror struck Evie, "No! No, you hand her back to me right now!" 

"Mommy!" Ellie tried to reach for her mother, but failed. Maleficent laughed a cruel, high-pitched laughter and evaporated in a cloud of smoke with Ellie and Belle in tow. Evie wasted no time — she took off running out of the ballroom the way she had come in. She was a mother, and she would go above and beyond to protect her child. 

"EVIE! EVIE, WAIT!" Jane yelled after her. Evie kept moving without looking back once. She passed Jay and Carlos' bodies in the entrance hall where she had first taken refuge, but didn't have time to check if they were unconscious or dead. Evie burst through the front doors and stepped into the rain. She gasped at the scene in front of her. So much of the courtyard was in ruins. It was hard to tell if there were more Isle fighters alive than members of the guard. Evie spotted Ben standing back to back with Uma, fending off Jafar and his men. Lonnie was moving like a ninja with her sword. There was still no sight of Mal. It hurt Evie's heart to think how many lives had been taken from both sides that day but her main point of focus was her child. Maleficent was not there like Evie thought and her panic only increased.

"People of Auradon! People of the Isle! The battle is over! Bow down, King Benny! _I_ am your queen!" Maleficent's voice suddenly rang from somewhere above Evie. She realized that Maleficent was overseeing the battlefield from the balcony, where Ben usually held speeches for the kingdom. Her followers — or what was left of them anyway — cheered victoriously. Ben looked at his unconscious mother in horror.

"I said 'bow down'," Maleficent snarled. A wave of magic sent Ben on his knees, followed by Uma and Lonnie. Someone else was forcefully thrown on the ground next to the three of them. Evie put her hand on her mouth in shock and felt tears in her eyes. 

It was Mal. 

Mal, her wife, her Mal, the reckless woman who had gone off to fight for her family. She was alive. Soaking wet from head to toe and covered in dirt and blood, but alive. Bowing down as Maleficent was beginning her reign as the new ruler. Evie realized two things at once; Mal needed her, and she had not been seen yet. She hurried back inside and upstairs towards the balcony. 

Finding Maleficent was easy. Taking her down without being seen, on the other hand, was not. Evie had nothing that she could use to surprise Maleficent. If she didn't act fast, she would turn around and find her, and it would all be over. 

"Take this," a foreign voice appeared behind Evie. She turned and noticed Adam standing there with wobbly, weak legs, offering his sword to her. 

"I - I couldn't," Evie whispered to avoid being detected by Maleficent.

"Please, take it. She doesn't know you're here and she underestimates you. You have more strength left. Save your family… and save mine." 

Evie hesitated for a moment. Then she grabbed the king's sword. It was heavy, but holding it increased her confidence immensely. Slowly she began to make her way towards Maleficent, who still stood on the balcony victoriously. Belle was still at her feet. She had been unconscious for quite some time, and Evie feared the worst. She hadn't seen Maleficent ever go through with her intentions but anything could've happened during the time Evie was looking for her. 

While Maleficent remained unbothered, someone else noticed Evie's arrival. Ellie's face lit up at the sight of her mother and she squealed, "Mommy!"

Maleficent turned slightly, "Wha — "

Evie was faster. Before Maleficent had a chance to react, Evie impaled her frail body with the king's sword. They shared intense eye contact before Maleficent's body turned to dust. Belle's crown clattered on the stone balcony and Ellie fell straight into Evie's waiting arms. She threw the sword aside and kissed her daughter's face all over.

"I love you _so_ much, Ellie! Are you hurt?" 

Ellie shook her head, "I'm okay mommy!" 

Evie let out a sigh of relief and hugged Ellie. Then she crawled closer to Belle and checked her pulse. Fortunately the queen was only unconscious. Color was returning to her pale skin with every passing second. Rays of sunshine appeared through the clouds, stopping the rain completely. Evie smiled. She felt like she had never seen the sun before; so long had it been raining. Maleficent's followers screamed in pain as the sun enveloped them and they went running back to where they came. The border reappeared as if it had never been gone. The spell on Ben and the others was lifted and they got up, hugging each other. 

Evie's attention was brought back to Belle when she stirred and moaned quietly, looking up at Evie's face. 

"Adam! Belle's waking up!" Evie exclaimed.

Adam, having regained his strength, ran up to Belle and took her in his arms. Evie smiled at this reunion of lovers.

"Take her to Fairy Godmother. She needs to rest."

Adam didn't stay and question why he was taking instructions from Evie. He knew his wife still needed help so he went off straight away. Evie took Ellie by the hand and went back inside. Jay and Carlos were huddled on the floor, hugging each other like it was their last day on earth. 

"Jay, Carlos, you're okay!" Evie exclaimed. Ellie ran to her godparents, who hugged her before getting up and embracing Evie too. Someone ran past them just then, and it didn't take long for them to figure out that it was Jane. 

(The fact that she screamed "Lonnie!" as she went by was probably the thing that gave her away.)

Evie's mind went to Mal. Suddenly nothing existed but her family. She couldn't wait to see Mal again and touch her face. She dreaded to think how she looked, what blows she had taken, what kind of injuries she had suffered. Nonetheless she was alive and that was the most important thing. Evie, Ellie, Jay and Carlos all headed outside, where people were grieving for the loved ones they lost and celebrating the ones they were reuniting with. Evie spotted Mal immediately, but Ellie was quicker on her feet.

"Mama! Mama! I'm here, mama!" she yelled. Mal pushed through the crowd and grabbed her daughter in her arms, twirling her around in the air. Evie ran after them and threw herself at Mal, hugging her little family. Mal's legs gave up under her and they all sunk on the ground as a crying mess. Evie couldn't have cared less about how she looked or or how she came off to other people. She was relieved that her wife and daughter were alive and right there next to her.

"What'd I tell you?" Mal looked at Evie, "You could take my mom down with one touch."

Evie laughed and pulled Mal into a kiss that for all she cared could've lasted forever. She pulled back to touch Mal's face and make sure that she was really there. 

"I love you." Evie said. Mal nudged her nose with her own.

"I love you too," she answered, "You're crazy." 

Evie chuckled, "Speak for yourself."

Evie, Ellie and Mal kept cuddling for a time that felt like forever to them. Then they got up from the ground and glanced around themselves at the destruction Maleficent had brought upon them. Evie knew in her heart that they would rebuild not only the castle grounds but their lives too. Too many lives were lost in an event that should've spared every single person there. They couldn't be brought back, but their strength would be used to protect and nurture Auradon for the rest of its days. 

And _then_ something would be done about that border. 


End file.
